You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Dalton Klaine: Blaine is the one crushing on Kurt, wishing desperately he knew a way to take away the pain Kurt is feeling still after his transfer to Dalton. Only giving it a shot will tell Blaine if his plan to do so could possibly work.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This came about while writing something for a totally different story. And I'm pretty glad it did.

* * *

**You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss**

'_You are the only one.'_ Blaine has been growing more and more sure of this ever since Kurt's transfer to Dalton, unable to shake the thought, that feeling.

All the hours after classes spent in either's dorm allowing the initial spark in Blaine's gut to turn, turn into certainty ... and so much more. But all this time Blaine has only been hoping, watching and waiting, trying to offer companionship in their world, a world that is never nearly friendly enough to either of them, probably never will be.

Utter safety will forever remain an illusion in this world, Blaine rationally knows that, but that does not change the fact that, singing with Kurt, talking to Kurt, just being with Kurt, no matter what the activity pursued, makes ... makes Blaine feel safe. Safe in a way he has, despite being with The Warblers for a while already, not felt since the day he had come out to his mom, all his worries answered with a simple, and in no way simple, embrace.

Kurt and Blaine are friends. Blaine feels certain that alone is a lot to be thankful for ... but it does not stop him from wanting more. He does not push, he does not pull, but he does wish, oh does he wish ... . And wait.

Everything changes when they one day, one second jokingly talking about their favorite new ship on their favorite new TV show, both squealing at the TV screen the next when the two young men kiss for the very first time, Blaine breaths out, "Gosh, first kisses are so magical."

As he turns his head, clutching the cushion still happily, tightly with both arms to his upper body, sitting cross-legged against his bed's headboard, he finds Kurt has suddenly turned pale beside him, drawn in on himself right hand resting at his left upper arm, performing a half aborted scratching motion in the tips of his fingers, if Blaine did not know what he might be looking for he is sure he would not have noticed it at all, the tell tale sign of nerves in Kurt.

Ever since Karofsky's assault Kurt has been even more reserved than before. Granted, Blaine had not known him for a long time then, but even for him it had not been hard to see ... the distance Kurt keeps, has kept ever since.

It is in the little things, the scooting a little further away in the booth at Breadstixs, not just with him, with Mercedes too; the extra layer of clothes put on no matter the weather whenever they get out of their uniforms. And then there is the itching, or rather the scratching, Blaine is not sure what it is provoked by, but he wishes more than anything he could do something in those moments, especially stressful for Kurt it appears, in which all he can do is begin to claw at his clothes, more rarely the already exposed skin.

"Hey," Blaine says in his softest voice that still has Kurt jerk in the moment. He does not exactly have to ask what this is about, he has his well founded suspicions, sickening his own mind with pain and guilt, so instead he offers ... "Talk to me?"

Kurt tries to breathe through it as the aching in his chest grows, spreads and finally cuts of his breath. The hand suddenly appearing on his back makes it even worse. He has no choice but to jump up, completely jerk out of Blaine's reach – shaking his head as he is still ringing for breath.

Then he stutters out, "You ..., and ... and ... Ka...Karofs...ky, I ..., Blaine, i ..."

His breaths are still coming much too fast as he hears Blaine say, "Please, let me take it away."

"What? How?" Kurt's gaze meeting Blaine's is utter confusion.

"Let me make it right. Let me ... make it ... give you ... a good kiss. A good kiss to remember."

And Kurt would laugh and cry at the absurdity of the situation that he feels, but instead he finds himself standing there utterly transfixed, breaths still shallow, irregular, hiccupy and shaky, but there.

Blaine could say something like _"It is just a kiss, many friends do it,"_ but he does not because ... that is not the kind of kiss he is offering. He is offering a kiss with the promise of it being unforgettable. Not a mere press, not a mere peck of lips, but engaging, offering and taking but also giving, always giving more than, than ... anything.

Kurt is shaking from head to toe, in his lose, black yoga pants and big fluffy blue jumper, reaching and reaching halfway down his thighs, as he barely more than mouths, "Okay."

Blaine pushes his laptop shut then, puts it aside on his nightstand, tries to put all his own doubts about this being a good idea aside with it, while Kurt sits back down on the bed beside him.

As he turns back he finds Kurt's gaze firmly trailed on his, expression hesitant and ... worried.

"Hey," Blaine says softly as he reaches out, cupping Kurt's cheek softly, not demanding, not controlling, Blaine grimaces as Kurt still flinches at first touch.

"Sorry."

"Don't ... apologize," Blaine whispers in reply, thumb trying a caress of Kurt's features.

Blaine watches as Kurt tries to lean in, looks for comfort in the touch.

"I can't stop it," Kurt finally says, shaking his head, shaking of Blaine's touch.

"What?" Blaine asks, gaze open.

"That stupid chorus in my head, _Karofsky, Karofsky, Karofsky, Karofsky!_ I want it to stop."

"Maybe you can try and ... kiss me instead? All you. Your control. I just want you to know that that wasn't an actual kiss, what he did to you, that ... I think kissing is like marrying someone it is not real if one of the people are forced into it. Kurt," Blaine adds when Kurt looks down, tears audibly hitting the bedcover between them, "I've never ... I don't know what I'm doing, I've never kissed anyone before, but I know I'd love for my first kiss to be ... to be with you. I trust you, so much. And I can't stand to see you getting hurt, hurting ... I can't stand that anymore."

Then it suddenly all happens so fast.

Kurt's eyes finding his, hesitation giving way to a longing growing inside Kurt for a long time now. Whatever he is feeling for Blaine is stronger than the fear of getting hurt again he is suddenly sure. Blaine wants to keep him safe, wants him to know and trust he is safe with him. And _'... gosh, I want that too!'_

Kurt's touch of his lips to Blaine's is at first soft and hesitant, but as he feels Blaine lean into the touch, he can feel it. Blaine is right, _'This is nothing like ...,'_ Kurt is shaken from his train of thought by a little gasp escaping Blaine's lips, which has Kurt move his lips against Blaine's, press a little closer still for a moment more, enough time to feel Blaine respond once more, and for Kurt to feel a sudden, excited flip in his stomach.

As Kurt's salty lips separate from Blaine's again, Blaine is staring at him, lips parted in another awed gasp. Another peck from Kurt, then one returned by Blaine, and as their foreheads come to rest together, Kurt breathing heavy, Blaine's arms encircle Kurt's shoulders, pull him closer, until Kurt's head is resting against Blaine's collarbone, Kurt's arms holding on to Blaine's middle.

It is an astonished whisper, "Kurt?"

Blaine hears Kurt swallow, the answer a question, a breathy sound, "Yeah?"

"What are you hearing now?

"Mostly my heart racing."


End file.
